The present invention relates generally to boat hulls and attachments, and more particularly to an improved boat hull or attachment that is adjustable for various operating conditions. Two basic hull configurations for powered boats are the V-hull design and the flat bottom design. Both designs are ideal for certain operating conditions and have substantial drawbacks in other operating conditions. For example, a V-hull boat is fast and an excellent design in light choppy seas offshore, where its strakes and deep entry allow excellent stability at speed offshore. However, in calmer areas such as an estuary or river (or calm offshore seas), the V-shape design produces excessive wake and requires more power to operate than other designs under similar conditions. In addition, the V-hull design is less efficient to operate because of the surface area of hull that is in contact with water, and the resulting friction and drag caused by contact between the hull and the water.
On the other hand, a flat bottom design hull is excellent at sea when the waters are calm and the boat's speed is relatively slow. However, when seas become rough and a relatively fast speed is desired, the flat bottom boat is unstable and rocks in a dangerous and uncomfortable manner, making it impractical to maintain a planing speed.